Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,855 is a plurality of part clamps for fixing a pipe. When a wall face or the like of a frame of a structure or a building is to be piped, the part clamp is nailed in advance on the wall face so that the pipe is fixed by the part clamp. When the worker fixes the part clamps in the wall face or the like during the nailing operations of the part clamp, the worker holds the part clamp stably on the wall face with the part clamp being held in a single hand and applies a leading end of the nailing machine with the other hand to strike a nail into a center position of the clip.
Since the part clamp cannot be fixed in this case without the two hands, the worker feels seriously inconvenient without any free-hand operation.
Therefore, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,350 is a means for improving the inconvenience. The part clamp of U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,350 includes a temporary holding mechanism for engaging with a leading end of a cylindrical injection port of a nailing machine to fix it lightly so that a nail is driven with the part clamp being temporarily held, thereby to fix the part clamp in the wall face of the frame or the like. In this case, the one-hand operation is set free to facilitate the work.
In the constitution of U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,350, however, the part clamp has to be transversely slid with respect to the leading end of the injection port of the nailing machine so as to hold the part clamp temporarily. This raises a problem in that the temporarily holding work itself is troublesome.